Star Wars: Trials
by Aquora
Summary: Set after the war of SWTOR where the Jedi have won. A story of a boy who's best way of survival is to learn the ways of the Dark side of the force but will he even survive the torturous training of the sith let alone want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Character, Planets, Species ect legally belong to George Lucas. Most info was cross checked using wookiepedia any incorrect info I'm sorry for. I made up most of the Characters though they belong to George Lucas **

****

Prologue

It has been two and a half years since the war between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire ended. The devastating war lasted for ten horrific years, losing a countless amount of lives on both sides until finally the Galactic Republic took back the position of power in the galaxy, destroying practically all of the Sith army. What's left of the Jedi Order which sided with the Republic during the war, are trying to rekindle the planets that faced multiple onslaughts during the war. The Sith are thought to be extinct apart from the very few which remain captives of the Jedi. But they are wrong.

**Chapter 1**

_**Nal Hutta**_  
The young boy with shaggy black hair sat cross legged in the middle a desolate alleyway with his eyes closed. His name was Aquora. In front of him a piece of scrap metal about the size of his head was floating about a metre above the ground. The fourteen year old, human boy wore a dirty, grey, sleeveless shirt along with brown pants. He was rather tanned and had a very strong, athletic body. A drop of sweat leaked down the side of his face from concentration and the severe heat of Nal Hutta.

Nal Hutta practically bread and homed filth and the repercussions of the war definitely hasn't helped the condition of the planet. It's one of the worlds that the Hutts have claimed and along the way turned it into one of the worst planets in the galaxy. Only the lowest level of people lived or visited here which would usually be mercenaries or bounty hunters. It used to be a planet full of lush forests and wild life but now the planet is full of barren wastelands, puddles of acid and the sky is full of toxic gases. The only work that can be found there is at a cantina or in the mines where your body would slowly deteriorate. Aquora had grown up on Nal Hutta becoming accustomed to the way of life on the filthy planet. He was brought up by his mother until he was eight years old when she was killed in a terrible accident. She had always kept him safe and tried to elude him from the horrible things that happened on the planet. After his mother died he was taken in by her best friend. She was very kind and a lot like his mother. He mainly spent his time on the street though trying not to be a liability to her. He never knew his dad and his mum never told him anything about him but she would say that he was the reason why they were stuck on the planet.

Ever since he was a baby his mother knew that he was special but didn't know exactly what it was that was different about him until the Jedi tried to recruit him. There were two human men that had come, one was older and taller with fair coloured hair, the other was only a teenage boy, and Aquora was six. They explained that he was force sensitive and told her that he could do great things if she let them take him to one of their academies. She had heard tales of the Jedi and Sith and knew what they were capable of but she didn't want her only child to be part of a war. They tried to convince but her mind was set and there was no way she would have let her son go with them. 

Aquora never knew of this but he also knew that he was different There had been a few things like he could levitate small, light objects just by thinking about it and when he was angry or scared he would have brief glimpses of the future that didn't even last a millisecond in his head but he would be able to see what was coming and use it to his advantage. He had heard from various people about something called the force and how those who have the ability to control it and have trained to use it can do incredible things, which some he didn't believe. He also knew that there were two different types of people that could control the force. They were either Jedi or Sith but he didn't know what the difference was. Aerrow knew that what he could do had something to do with the force but he had a very little understanding of it. In some of the great stories he had heard about force wielders from the war. In some of the stories it was said that they moved and lift things as big as mountains just with the power of their mind. He thought that these stories must have been exaggerated to some extent but still what he had heard from some of the stories proved that he could use the force.

He had figured this out when he was twelve galactic standard years old and since then tried to develop his abilities. He started off by trying to lift things like twigs and sticks then he moved his way up lifting heavier things for longer periods of time. This was basically Aerrow's only education, if you could even call it an education, but he still had a fairly good knowledge of things in the galaxy for someone that grew up on Nal Hutta.

Aquora concentrated only on the scrap piece of metal and pictured it moving around in the air. He had been doing this for about an hour letting nothing distract him. "Hey freak!" The piece of metal fell to the floor making a small dust cloud appear from the ground. He opened his eyes and just to confirm his guess he saw Kess along with his two friends, one Rodian and the other a Duros. Kess was a seventeen year old human, he had short blonde hair and was reasonably taller then Aquora. The boys had been bullying Aquora for three years, insulting him and often trying to hurt him but most of the time Aquora managed to get away unscathed. The last time they met Kess and his friends ended up getting arrested but because they weren't legally adults they didn't go to jail, also the authorities on Nal Hutta cared as much about it as a Rancor would care about a Dagobian frog climbing on its back. The blinding sun was just starting to set on the west side of the world and Aerrow could see two of the five moons of Nal Hutta rising in the east. That meant the night shifts at the cantinas and clubs would start soon so he thought He could loose the bullies in a crowd of people. Kess spat on the ground and then glared at Aerrow. He could have turned around and run but he faced them even though they were older and stronger than him if it came to a fight. He had become sick of them bullying him and wanted to make them leave him alone.  
"What do you want?" Aquora asked even though he already knew the answer.  
"We want you" the Rodian said. "You're so pathetic." The Duros muttered with a cruel voice. "You're such a little freak, no wonder your mum hated you." Kess sneered.  
Aquora flicked his wrist making the Piece of metal he was lifting before collide with Kess face.  
"Arghh" He yelled.  
The other two started moving towards him but Kess told them that he wanted to take him alone, so they backed off. Kess charged towards him letting out an angry yell. Aerrow also started running. They came within two metres then Aquora jumped up faking with his knee then coming forward with his fist which smashed into Kess's nose. Aquora stumbled back while Kess reached up to his nose and felt the blood flowing from it. Now he was really angry. He leapt forward with his arms outstretched. His shoulder came in contact with Aquora's waist then he wrapped his arms around him. They both went fell to the ground. Aquora knew that if he didn't get up he would easily be overpowered. He squirmed but he couldn't get out of his grasp. Kess's fist's pummelled into Aquora's ribs taking the air out of his lungs and breaking a rib or two. Aquora kept trying to get out of his grasp but he just couldn't. Aquora launched his hand into Kess's face making him get off him, and then he stood up. Aquora began to get up but Kess threw his foot into Aquora's face. He fell to the floor again, feeling the warmth of his blood trickle down his face. He had tears in his eyes and came to realisation that he shouldn't have faced them. Kess urged forward again but this time Aquora yelled out from fear and anger. Kess reached his hands to his throat coughing and spluttering. Aquora was furious and for the first time wanted someone to die. He didn't know what was happening but he could feel his anger surging inside him. Kess was now on his knees still spluttering and coughing. "Please" he just managed to squeak out. Suddenly Kess just stopped and fell face first into the ground. Aquora looked at the other two and saw how frightened they were. The Rodian started to run away. In most cases he would have let them leave happily but now he was furious. He had never done anything to deserve this from them and now it was their time to pay. He looked at his surroundings and saw a metal bar. He concentrated on it then made it fly towards the Rodian's legs, making him clutter to the floor. The Duros started to pick up a box but as he lent down to reach it his neck just snapped. Aerrow didn't know what was happening he just felt incredible, like he could do anything. He realised that the Rodian had got up and was now heading towards him with a small vibro blade in his hands. He went to slash at Aerrow's face but Aerrow saw that it was coming and had already quickly moved aside. Aerrow grabbed his wrist and disarmed him. The Rodian backed away, raising his hands in surrender.  
"Please, please don't" he begged.  
He fell to the ground grovelling. Just then Aerrow saw a black hooded figure drop down behind him. He spun around so he was facing the figure. A small Womp rat scuttled behind him, accidently stepping in a tiny puddle of acid, burning its already disgusting, flesh. The Rodian behind him shuffled up to the wall not saying anything. "Who are you?" Aquora asked cautiously.  
"You don't need to know that yet" the person said with a dark, sinister voice.  
Aerrow still couldn't see his face from the shadows cast from his hood and the surrounding walls but he was tall and was clad in dense, shiny, black armour and garments. The lack of colour in his attire made him look like he was part of a cult. "What do you want then?" Aquora asked.  
"I want to see your decision" The man answered back swiftly. "He doesn't deserve to live, he's weak and now he begs for mercy. Those that beg for mercy are too pathetic to deserve it." The mysterious man said this like he was reciting it from a script but he knew the meaning behind it and it seemed like he had lived by this most of his life. "So you want me to kill him" Aquora said in disbelief.  
"It is your choice" The man said then took a step back into the shadows. Aquora was in total disarray. He didn't know what to do. Even though The Rodian had made most Aquora's life hell he wasn't sure whether he really deserved it. He was a lot calmer now. All of the rage that fuelled his attack before was now hidden. He reached out his hand to the Rodian which he hesitantly took. Aquora helped him up but then grabbed him by the throat with his hands, pushing him up against the wall. He squeezed as tight as he could, making the Rodian's sea green skin turn into a dark cobalt colour. He struggled and tried to gouge Aerrow's eyes but Aerrow just squeezed harder making the Rodian's hands retreat to his throat. Then he just stopped and went limp. Aquora let him fall to the ground and took a step away from the Rodian's dead body. "Good. You have incredible potential. What is your name?"  
The unknown man said this with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
"Aquora, What do you want?" Aquora responded swiftly.  
"If you come with me and learn the ways of the dark side you could be one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy."  
Aerrow wasn't sure whether to believe the man or to run away as fast as he could. He needed proof of what he was proposing and if it was true.  
"How do I know that what you're saying is true?" Aquora said boldly.  
The man faced away from Aquora then raised his arms. Suddenly gigantic arcs of violet lighting blasted from his hand. They danced around the alleyway and when they collided with the walls they would disintegrate the part it touched in an instant. Aquora could feel the intense heat rising but then it stopped. The man turned back and faced Aquora.  
"That was only a taste of what you could accomplish if you undertake training with me."  
Aquora was astounded by what he just saw. It's not like his life could become worse than what it already was. He considered the enigmatic stranger's offer thoroughly. "Ok" was all Aerrow could respond with, not sure whether he made the right decision. The man then spoke layering his voice with power and control  
"You will listen to everything I say and do everything I ask. When talking to me you will address me as master Seerus. Follow me."  
He then walked out of the alleyway into the blistering sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Belsavis  
**_The terrified medic reached down with his trembling hands into a compartment of the durasteel box. He pulled out the double dose of Senflax and Hydrotus. Senflax is a neurotoxin used as a sedative which allows an individual to remain conscious while simultaneously numbing all physical sensation. It induces paralysis in the body's primary muscles, though it has no effect on vital organs regardless of the administered dosage. Senflax also interrupted an individual's mental capacities, disrupting the concentration required to manipulate the force. Hydrotus is the quickest chemical to render someone unconscious but allows other chemicals or poisons to work at the same time. He'd heard about this prisoner and how high the security was because of the destruction he could cause. This was his first time tending to the subject and even though all he had to do was inject the two chemicals, so much could go wrong. The anxious man held a needle in each of his trembling hands then shuffled over to the door which was being guarded by two Jedi knights. The middle aged medic hobbled through the door into the five by five metre holding cell. What he saw was atrocious. There was a bald human male being held by two massive, reinforced durasteel shackles. The terrifying thing about him was that the he had nearly completely given in to the dark side which changed and transformed him into an ultimate killing machine. He was nearly three metres tall; he had shadowy black and purple symbols tattooed all over his body which was packed full of raw muscle. His body emanated terror and rage. Even the four Jedi masters and two Jedi knights looked fearful of the man… if you could call him a man. In the room it was like a whirlpool of emotions, at one point you just want to lash out and the next you're as calm and serene as you could be. The feeling was insurmountable; you couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. There was a male Togruta standing in one corner a female Mirialin next to him, the next three were human one female the other two male and then in the other corner stood a female Cerean. They all looked worn and tired but they tried to mask their suffering from the dark side that was flowing from the man in shackles up against the wall. Even though he was unconscious the power that was emitted from him was incredible. The timorous medic reluctantly staggered towards the colossal brute of the dark side. He raised his hand high towards his neck, barely able to reach the correct vein that he needed to insert the chemicals in. At the exact same moment as the cold, sterilized needle touched the man's skin his eyes opened. The medic froze as if the man opening his eyes was a signal to stop everything. The man's gigantic arm broke free from the shackles and flung towards the medic. His hand, the size of a man's head, collided with the medic's skull shattering it on impact. He was flung across the room into one of the Jedi where they both cluttered to the floor. This happened within a second, then in the next he broke free from his other shackle and unleashed a wave of force energy which made the other two Jedi against the entrance wall, soar backwards to the wall which was also destroyed by the dark side energy once was. A security guard who had managed to escape the flying debris of the wall ran over to a big red button, and then slammed his fist against it only to be slammed backwards by another wall of the force. Alarms started whooping all of the facility which immediately created everyone to escape their daze of astonishment and try to stop the escapee. The remaining Jedi turned on their light sabers varying which varied in colour from green, yellow and blue. One valiantly threw themselves through the air towards what once was their prisoner only to be caught in mid air by his head and his skull crushed. The rest of his limp body was thrown aside before the inhumane man unleashed incredible, blue lighting from his hands which crackled and danced around the room, reducing anyone that lived into a pile of ash. Their insignificant remains scattered across the ground where the person they belonged to last stood. He surged forward sprinting at an incredible speed and surprising agility, using the dark side to enhance his abilities. He continued to run, choosing at random when he came to an intersecting path. People tried to stop him with blasters but he just swatted away the bolts with his hand that he coated with a protective shield of the force. He came to a large room that looked like a hangar with multiple boxes and spacecraft strewn across the area. Abruptly soldiers shot up from behind the boxes and threw stun grenades. They clattered in front of him but before he could do anything about it they exploded, blinding him temporarily. He focused his energy, centering it in his body then with a sharp movement, blasted energy all around him throwing people, boxes and even spacecraft flying across the room. He used the force to sense his surroundings then headed to the nearest exit. He was in a hallway that stretched beyond to where the eye could see but he sensed that at the very end of it was an exit out of the prison. He started off at a light jog as he regained his sight then steadily grew faster and faster for no occurring reason. Just before he was about to pass another point where the path crossed a hooded figure clad in black dived out of the path to the right in a blur. He could tell by its physique that it was a female but he couldn't see any thing else under the hood. She dashed towards him until she was with in four metres then she jumped up, pushed off the wall then came rolling down between the man's legs. He felt a searing pain in his back a he was slashed with a dagger, he turned around but the woman had disappeared. He didn't really care because his task was to escape but he still wondered about who she was. It took him about thirty seconds for him to reach the end door which he slammed through knocking it off its hinges. He stepped out into the fresh air, his foot crunching the blaring white snow as he stepped. The vast landscape was incredible with glaciers and snow filled terrain but he didn't get to take this in because he fell unconscious to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Atmosphere of Nal Hutta**_

Aquora's new master had taken him to one of the only space shuttles in Nal Hutta. When they sauntered along the sweltering roads before reaching their destination the scarce amount of people that were out among the streets stared wily at them. Aquora wasn't sure whether the silence between them was good or bad and was trying to contemplate on where his master was taking him. They were now in a spacecraft called the _Shadow Stalker;_ a sleek, polished, black ship. It was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was luxurious, enough to fit several people comfortably which was surprising from its size. It was also an incredibly maneuverable and capable ship including state of the art cloaking and shield devices, sensor rays and hidden yet devastating laser cannons. Aerrow sat comfortably next to his master who now had his hood down revealing his true self. He was a reasonably young Nagai which Aquora had never seen before in person. His long black hair tied behind his back set in well with his deep black and purple tattoos that swirled all over his body.  
"Where are you taking me?" Aquora asked, breaking the silence.  
"Have you heard of the planet called Teth from the outer rim?" Master Seerus asked paying more attention to the control board which his hands swiftly glided over as he set the coordinates for the jump to Teth.  
"No, I don't know many planets in the Outer Rim Territories." Replied Aerrow, urging to learn more about the planet that may very well become his new home.  
"It is a small planet terrestrial planet covered in forests, plains and jungles. The Hutts used to own the planet but in the war they abandoned it, leaving it to become independent. Now mostly smugglers use it as a pit stop or just as a safe place to stay."  
Master Seerus said giving a brief outline of the planet. Aquora was just about to ask why they were going there but thought his master would've already divulged the information if he wanted to.  
Just as they were about to make the jump into hyperspace Aerrow unexpectedly asked "What is the dark side?" His master glanced at him quickly then replied "the dark side is an aspect of the force, do you know what the force is?"  
"No, not exactly, but I know It's the source of where my powers come from"  
"That's correct" Master Seerus spoke encouragingly. "The force is a metaphysical bond that holds the galaxy together. It surrounds us and penetrates us and with out it the galaxy would be torn apart. I have chosen you to be my apprentice, you will learn the ways of the dark side of the force and must be fast, strong and willing if you are to become a Sith."  
Aquora said or did nothing.  
"I'm picking up two incoming ships on the sensor ray". Suddenly lasers struck the hull of the _Shadow Stalker. _"Pirates" Seerus muttered with disgust lingering in his voice as he pulled the ship around into a sharp loop. They were now facing one of the two unmarked GAT-12 Skipray blastboats homing in on them. Seerus loosed a few shots from a turret mounted on the side of his ship. "Get to the turbo laser" Aquora's master said, his voice devoid of emotion. Aquora hauled himself out of his chair and sprinted down the corridor almost missing the small compartment containing the controls to the turbo laser. Aquora didn't want to seem incapable to his master so didn't ask how to use it though he had no experience with any sort of weaponry or advanced technology. The shuttle kept maneuvering in unpredictable directions, bewildering the pirates as well as Aquora. The control panel was puzzling to him but he focused and tried remain calm but, he just couldn't. Lasers kept flying around space, never connecting with their target and they just entered an asteroid field making Master Seerus have to move quicker and more often. Aquora thought about how he used his powers before and realized that it was anger and fear. He thought of all of the bad things that had happened in his life and made himself angry. He turned the anger into hate, hate of all the people who caused what had happened and then that hate into power. He noticed that one of the pieces that were meant to hold together the wing of the pirate's ship was loose. He lashed out with what he guessed was the force and struck the small piece of metal jutting out from the wing. It burst free from its position and the wing tilted downwards, threatening to fall off. The shuttle careered sideward's and collided with an asteroid, shattering the ship on impact and creating a small explosion. Aquora gripped onto the yolk that directed the emplacement, everything now seeming so simple, he pressed a medium sized blue button that had a shape somewhat resembling an arrow. All of the other buttons lit up on the panel but Aquora didn't need them. He aimed the laser so it was pointing at the last ship the pulled back the trigger placed on the back of the yolk several times letting laser bolts fly towards the remaining shuttle. Five of the bolts connected tearing of parts of the ship off and then destroying it completely. Aquora relished in his victory and how well he used the force. He was astonished at what he did almost only guessing. He got up out of the seat and walked back to his Master.  
"Well done my young apprentice, as I said you have amazing potential but you must follow and learn from my training to come. Tell me, what did you do to use your control over the force?" His master said this with glee leaking into his voice at one moment but them slithered back the next.  
"I focused on my anger and hatred of others." Aquora told his Master.  
"Good, those are some of the many tools of the dark side along with fear, passion, pain and love. Consider this your first lesson. _Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. _That is the code of the Sith. You are to understand its true meaning if you want become a true Sith".  
Aquora thought about what he had just heard for the rest of the journey as he awaited to land on his new home.


End file.
